Second Chances
by Milady29
Summary: Everybody wishes for a second chance, to make something up. To do something right that has been done wrong before. While treating 11-year old Marcus, Robert Chase is faced with a situation that is similair to his own past. Nobody helped him back then, but can he safe this boy from the past he has lived?


Chase walked through the house, checking everything he knew he should. He did these break ins because House asked for it, but he didn't like breaking in other houses at home. But that was not the main concern now, he just wanted wanted the young boy to get better.

Marcus was brought in two days ago with unexplained symptoms and while they were getting closer and closer to the diagnosis, House had told Chase to look in the House so they could confirm. He kept looking through the big house. It reminded him of the house he had lived with his parents in Melbourne. ALthough the father had also left the family, the family still seemed very wealthy, just like he and his mom still lived in wealth even after his dad left. He was very grateful that his fathers money had allowed him to go to med school, but if he could choose, he had chosen all the money over a normal family life.

Checking the boys room he realised how cold and empty it was. There were hardly any toys or other personal belongings. It was a neat room, sure, and all the furniture was made of nicely carved wood and looked classy, but it was all so nice and shiny he could hardly imagine this was the room of an eleven year old boy.

As he had taken all the samples he walked into the wrong room, wanted to walk downstairs but instead ended up in the wrong room, the mom's bedroom. He wanted to turn around when he suddenly sat the glass under the bed and when he sat down on his knees, he saw they were empty glass bottles and closing his eyes, he tried to ban the memories of the stash of bottles under the bed of his mother. His breath shaking, he crawled up again and closed his eyes. His heart was still pounding hard in his chest when he arrived back at Plainborough, too many nasty memories were swarming his head now and he delivered the samples at the lab.

''Diagnose is already confirmed.'' Foreman announced as Chase entered the office.

''I- it's okay.''

At first he wanted to say he didn't care, not after what he had found, but he realised he had to put his own memories aside. The least he had to do was call child services, but when he thought about that he also remembered himself and he not wanted to be helped by child services, afraid they would take him away from everything he had...but he had been older.

Maybe th boy didn't know, maybe there was nothing wrong in his life. That it had been bad with his mom being an alcoholic didn't mean that it was so bad for this boy.

Maybe he should keep out of his business, until he knew something about his home situation.

Slowly he left the diagnostics office to check on the boy...maybe he could find out more. Entering the room the mom wasn't there and the boy was asleep and Chase tried to stay quiet, not to wake Marcus. He didn't want to wake Marcus, maybe afraid he had to face his own past.

''How are you feeling?'' Chase asked as he was filling the chart and the boy gave him a very small smile.

''Better, I guess.''

''I am very glad to hear that.'' Chase said and he laid the chart aside. ''You will be able to go home soon.''

''I don't want to go home.'' Marcus said then. ''I want to get better, but I don't want to go home.''

Chase sat down on his bedside and deep down inside he was cursing himself because he hadn't called child services. He wished he had now, why did he have to be so stubborn to think he could take care of this. This was serious business. Nobody had even taken care of him either. But who had ever expected that Chase was in such a bad situation. He was the son of a world renowned neurologist. His family was wealthy. Why would they even suspect that things weren't going well for him. Maybe it was the same for Marcus. But not anymore. Chase knew the boy was not doing well and the crappy situation he was in and he would do everything to make things better for Marcus.

Like he had hoped somebody would do him for one day he was younger.

But nobody ever did.

''It's your mum. She can get aggressive..when she drinks?'' Chase asked carefully. Marcus looked at him with big eyes and for a second Chase doubted for a second if he had said the right thing. He knew he should have called child service but he wanted to have this second chance, to make it better for Marcus...to make it better like nobody had ever done for him. He could tell Marcus that it would get better when he moved out...and that was so long...he had gone through all of it.

he just wanted to help the boy.

The boy was just like him...but maybe he could chance it this time, maybe he could actually help Marcus.

''Yeah.'' He said then and Chase nodded understanding.

''I know how it is...I grew up in a similar situation.'' Robert explained.

''So you now how it is...''

''Maybe...Maybe I can help you.'' Chase said then and Marcus looked up at him with big eyes.

''Really.''

''I am sure I can help you...I will try my best. I promise.''

Chase knew it was dangerous to make a promise like this, but thinking about how he felt as a young boy, he knew he would be able to keep this promise. Marcus nodded slowly and it was time for him to sleep, so Chase left the room, looking one last time as the boy fell asleep, not looking peaceful at all.

''You are not superman, you are only Chase.'' House said leaning against the doorpost. ''And that boy is only a patient.''

''But I am going to help him.'' Chase said determined. ''You can either help me or stand in my way but I am going to help him.''

* * *

NOTE: A new House story! Chase is trying to help a boy that is growing up in the same situation as he was. But can he help the boy and is House going to help him or make it even harder?

I hope you like the idea of this new story. It will have some flashbacks and will tell more about Chases past. Thank you so much for reading the first chapter and please let me know if you are interested in more of this story by leaving a review!


End file.
